


Forever Yours

by Drumchik



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate return for HG Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to the return (4x11) of Warehouse 13.

She had to admit she’d expected it. When Helena walked back into her life, the astrolabe no longer needing to be guarded, she had known that she wasn’t going to let the author out of her life again before telling her she needed her.

Helena had looked at her for a long moment, before taking her lips in a bruising kiss. They’d had each other everywhere – the wall, the bed, the shower and, even memorably, Myka’s dresser. It had been a flurry of fingers, lips, teeth, tongues and hot, wet flesh that had been pleasured by eager lovers discovering each other for the first time.

And the pleasure. Dear god, Myka could never have imagined the pleasure from that night. She had forgotten how many times she had come, Helena’s name falling from her lips over and over. The next day she had barely been able to move, but to her delight, neither had Helena.

That led them to now, three weeks later. Myka was awake and staring at the ceiling. Helena was curled up in her arms, still asleep. Myka was contemplating words.

She had never said ‘I love you’ to anyone before. That included Sam. She had never really thought about a life with someone – with Sam that hadn’t been possible. But with Helena here, lying next to her, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, it might be.

“You’re thinking very loudly, darling.”

Myka tightened her hold on Helena. “Not really. Just wondering if we have time for me to have you before we go to work.”

A slow smile appeared on Helena’s face. “I’ll make you a deal. You can have me here, as long as I can take you in the shower.”

Myka pretended to ponder the thought, before moving above Helena and leaning down so their lips were mere millimeters apart. “Deal.”

Helena closed the space between them and they kissed slowly. Myka ran her hands downwards and spread Helena’s legs beneath her. She moaned when she realized how wet her lover already was.

“What were you dreaming about?” Myka whispered.

Helena’s eyes were dark with arousal. “What do you think?”

Myka took Helena’s lips in another furious kiss as her fingers skimmed over wet heat. Helena whimpered and her hands went around Myka’s neck, keeping her in the kiss.

One of Myka’s hands trailed up to fondle an already hard nipple, caressing and tweaking it in a way that sent bolts of pleasure through Helena’s body. 

“Myka…stop teasing…”

Myka chuckled and trailed kisses down Helena’s body, down her neck, her collarbone and over her breasts. She sucked and licked on Helena’s nipples, making them swell even more with arousal. By the time her tongue trailed over Helena’s abdomen, the author was writhing beneath her, her breath coming in small, breathy gasps.

Myka settled herself between Helena’s legs, urging them further apart and resting her hands on Helena’s thighs, trying to keep the bucking to a minimum.

Helena’s gasps turned into a long, drawn-out moan as Myka’s tongue trailed over her folds. Her hands fisted themselves in Myka’s curls, and she whimpered as Myka’s tongue thrust deeply inside her.

The agent moved her tongue towards Helena’s clit and thrust two fingers deeply inside her lover. She moaned as she felt Helena’s walls clench around her fingers, and she quickened her thrusts and the lashing of her tongue against Helena’s clit.

Helena’s grip on Myka’s hair tightened as her entire body froze and she came with a groan of Myka’s name. The younger woman continued her ministrations; eagerly lapping up everything Helena gave her.

When she could take no more, Helena tugged at Myka, urging her upwards for a kiss.

“That…is a wonderful way to start the day.”

Myka smirked. “I agree.” Her fingers ran over Helena’s lips. “You taste incredible, sweetheart.”

Helena sucked Myka’s fingers into her mouth, watching Myka’s eyes darken with arousal. When she finally let them go, she nudged Myka with her hips. “Start the shower. I want to taste you too.”

Myka grinned and eased herself off the bed, grabbing a robe and heading to the shower. She had almost fallen to her knees and worshipped the new owner of the B and B when the woman had decided they needed more than one bathroom. 

She went inside and started running the shower. Helena joined her a few moments later, locking the bathroom door behind her. Myka dropped her robe and got into the shower, the hot water instantly plastering her curls to her skin. Helena smiled at the sight and got in the shower beside her, and she immediately ran her hands over Myka’s wet skin.

“I need you,” Myka whispered.

“Mmm, I know.” Helena’s fingers found Myka wet and hot. She smirked and pressed soft kisses and licks to the rest of Myka’s body, before settling on her knees and urging Myka’s leg over her shoulder. “Hold on, love.”

Myka braced herself and her hips jerked as Helena began to pleasure her. “Fuck,” she groaned, her head hitting the tiled wall of the shower as Helena hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Helena found Myka’s potty-mouth when she was being eaten out particularly amusing and she chuckled against Myka’s sex.

“Shut up,” Myka muttered, her face flushing.

Helena replied by pushing two fingers deep into her lover. Myka arched her body towards Helena, who, wary of the fact that there were other people in the house who used the bathrooms, focused her tongue on Myka’s clit and she hooked her fingers inside. Myka’s fingers went to Helena’s head, tightening and keeping Helena as close to her as possible.

“Helena….please…” Myka could feel her body hovering on the edge of a powerful orgasm, and she ached for the release she knew her lover would bring her.

The author sucked Myka’s clit into her mouth, running her tongue around it and hooked her fingers once more. Myka fell into her pleasure with a long, drawn-out “Fuck”, as she shuddered against Helena’s touch.

As her body struggled to keep upright afterwards, Helena eased Myka down onto the floor beside her. She then rocked back on her heels and gave Myka an amused look.

“Don’t say a word,” Myka warned her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.”

\--

Myka stood in the library of the Warehouse, still looking up things on Sutton and his new friends. She was so engrossed that she didn’t notice a despondent Helena enter the room until the other woman said her name.

“Myka.”

The agent looked up and a broad smile filled her face. “Hey.” As she looked at Helena, she noticed the look on her lover’s face. “What’s the matter? What happened?”

Helena walked over to where Myka stood and hovered nervously in front of her. “Mrs Frederic needs me to do a job for the Regents.”

Myka put the book she was holding down. “Oh.”

Helena reached out, her fingers cupping Myka’s cheek. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Myka felt the love swell in her heart. She had to tell her, she needed to tell her, but she couldn’t form the words. “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know.” Helena watched Myka’s face fall and she felt her heart breaking. “Myka, please know that I have no choice in this. My being at the Warehouse is contingent on me being useful. Mrs Frederic is adamant that there is no one else that can perform this job but me.”

“Is it dangerous?”

Helena smiled sadly. “Our job is always dangerous, love.”

“You’re leaving now, aren’t you?”

Helena nodded, not willing herself to speak. Myka stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Helena. The author welcomed the embrace, holding Myka tightly to her body.

Finally, Myka pulled back. “Stay safe. I expect you to come back to me.”

Helena nodded again, and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Myka’s lips. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Forcing herself to walk away, Helena turned and left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she gritted her teeth, willing herself not to cry.

On the other side, Myka curled into one of the library chairs and sobbed.

\--

Weeks passed. Sutton’s power to be a pain was growing, and his new alliance was causing more danger as time continued. Myka hadn’t heard a word from Helena, and when she had approached Mrs Frederic, she had been told that the work was top secret, and Helena had not even been supposed to tell Myka she was leaving.

Inwardly, the thought that Helena had completely ignored instructions made Myka’s heart soar. Outwardly she just nodded.

Finally, as Myka, Pete, Claudia and Steve stood in Artie’s office, listening to him give them assignments for inventory, Mrs Frederic appeared and mentioned that Agent Wells would be returning that day. Myka noticed that the caretaker seemed to be directing the information to her.

“I expect you all to be on high alert today,” Mrs Frederic continued. “The threats against the warehouse and everyone in it have not stopped, and we cannot underestimate Sutton and his new alliance. He may have ways into the Warehouse that we are unaware of, or he may have weapons that we cannot comprehend.”

After she had disappeared, Claudia heaved a huge sigh.

“Well, that was cheery.”

Pete glanced at Artie. “Do you really think Sutton and his new friend could get into the Warehouse?”

“It’s possible. So keep your Farnsworth’s and Tesla’s ready.”

-

Myka had wandered into the library again. She was certain there was something they were missing about Sutton, and, as always, she was certain the answer would lie in a book. 

As she perused the shelves, her mind wandered to Helena’s impending return. The time apart had given her a lot of time to think. The ultimate conclusion had been that she loved Helena. She wanted to build a life with her. She didn’t want there to be any confusion as to their relationship. She wanted Helena to be with her as much as possible, and more than that, she didn’t want Helena disappearing all the time.

Myka needed Helena like she needed air. Whenever they were apart, it felt like part of her was missing, and her life never became whole again until she heard that voice, saw those dark eyes staring into her own.

Yes, she was definitely going to go toe to toe with Mrs Frederic and the Regents about the issue of Helena’s little “jobs”.

“Myka, hand over the book.”

Myka broke from her thoughts and turned to see Sutton and another man standing at the doorway. She frowned and went for her Tesla, but found Sutton’s accomplice had a gun pointed at her.

“He’s a very good shot,” Sutton shrugged. “I’d hate for anything to happen to you, Myka, so perhaps if you just hand over the book, I’ll be leaving and you’ll be alive.”

Myka looked down at the book in her hands. “It’s just a book. Why would you want it?”

“Books are so much more powerful than anyone gives them credit for. I thought you might have known that, since you grew up in a rare bookstore.”

Myka paused momentarily; the unpleasant thought that Sutton might visit her parents running through her mind. She tightened her hold on the book. “What are you going to do with it?”

Sutton began to speak, but his accomplice muttered something under his breath. Sutton looked at him for a long moment, before turning back to Myka.

“Just give me the book, Myka.”

“No. Not until you tell me what you want it for.”

Before Sutton could reply, his accomplice fired his weapon. Myka felt an intense pain in her abdomen and collapsed to the ground. Sutton looked at his accomplice, slack-jawed. The other man shrugged and grabbed the book.

“Let’s get out of here, before anyone sees us.”

TBC

\--


	2. Chapter 2

While Myka was in the library, Helena had returned to the Warehouse, a bookbag draped over her body. Mrs Frederic had ordered her to go and pick up an artifact, which she had dutifully done, and now she was back and anxious to see her lover.

First however, she had to contend with Artie.

“Hello, Artie. How are you?” She smiled at him sweetly, hoping they could get the pleasantries out of the way quickly and she could go and find Myka.

“How do you think? We have a madman out there and now he has a new friend to play with.”

“Right, well, nice to have the little catch up. Where might I find Myka?”

“She’s in the library.” Artie glanced at the bookbag. “Don’t you need to catalogue that and put it back?”

Helena sighed. She just wanted to see Myka. “I was ordered to keep it upon my person until Mrs Frederic or a Regent retrieved it from me.”

Artie was about to wave her away when an alarm sounded in the Warehouse. Artie immediately stared at the sector and his blood went cold. “It’s the library.”

Before he could move, Helena was gone, her only thoughts of Myka.

\--

Pete, Claudia and Steve had heard the alarm go off. Claudia had discovered the alarm came from the library, and they arrived at the same time Helena did. Myka was lying on the floor, blood pouring from her gunshot wound.

Helena let out an anguished cry and slid to the floor beside her lover, trying to assess the damage. Claudia stood in place, horrified at what she was seeing. Pete stripped off his shirt and pressed it against Myka’s wound, and Steve got on his Farnsworth to tell Artie what had happened.

“Myka…” Helena cradled her lover’s head in her hands and finally rested it in her lap. “You’re going to be fine, darling.”

“You’re home,” came the faint reply.

Despite the tears in her eyes, Helena smiled down at her. “Yes, love, I’m home. Darling, who did this? What happened?”

“Sutton and his new friend.”

Pete looked at his shirt over Myka’s wound, which was rapidly becoming soaked with blood. He looked up at Helena with a look akin to resignation. Helena glared at him and she began to gently stroke Myka’s cheek.

“Steven has just gotten onto Artie. Help will be here soon.”

Myka looked up at Helena, her own eyes shining with tears. “I’m not going to make it that long.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Helena countered. “You’re not going to die, Myka. You’re not.”

“You have to promise me something.”

“Anything, love.”

“You have to promise me that when I die, you won’t destroy the world.”

Helena’s face darkened. “You’re not going to die.”

“Promise me, Helena. Please.”

“I promise.”

Claudia had sunk to the floor and Steve’s arms were around her. Pete glanced up at the doorway where he saw Artie had arrived. The older man shook his head. Pete couldn’t look at Myka’s face.

Myka felt light-headed, and her vision was darkening. She took a deep breath. “Helena, I need to tell you something.”

“Just rest, Myka. Just rest, everything is going…”

“I love you.”

Helena’s eyes widened as she looked down at her lover. Myka smiled a watery smile.

“I love you, Helena. I’m completely and totally in love with you and I’m sorry I was afraid to say it before, but I’ve never said it to anyone and I…”

Helena brushed her thumb across Myka’s lips, silencing her. “I love you too, darling. I am so very much in love with you. Please, Myka, don’t leave me.”

“I’ll always be with you.”

Helena could do nothing but watch as Myka’s eyes slipped closed. She let out an anguished cry of “No!” Pete took his hands off Myka’s body, just staring in total shock at the sight before him. Claudia started to sob, Steve rocking her gently. Artie stood in place, unable to fully process what was happening.

Helena began to rock Myka’s body, as if willing her to come back to life. Her eyes looked up at Artie pleadingly. “Find an artifact. Anything. Do something!”

Artie looked at her helplessly. “I can’t.”

“You mean you won’t.” Helena stared down at Myka’s lifeless body, and she continued to rock her softly. “Myka…Myka please, don’t do this to me. You know there is nothing for me but you. Myka…”

Pete sat with his head in his hands. “She’s gone, HG. She can’t come back.”

“What about the metronome?” Helena asked. “We could…”

“It was destroyed,” Steve finally got out, as Claudia’s sobs became louder.

Helena looked down at the woman in her arms. This could not be the end. It could not be. She refused to live in a world where Myka Bering did not exist. “Myka please. Please don’t leave me.” She continued to rock the woman.

Pete tried to move closer, to take Myka’s body somewhere, but Helena hit at him with her hand.

“Stay away from her!”

“HG…she’s dead,” Pete told her. “She’s gone and she’s not coming back.”

“There must be something we can…” Helena froze and looked at the book bag lying beside her. She pulled the book out of the bag and stared at it.

“What is that?” Claudia asked.

“The Egyptian Book of the Dead. It can bring people back to life.” Helena took off her jacket and tenderly rested Myka’s head on it.

Artie stared open-mouthed at her. “You can’t use an artifact.”

“Watch me,” came the reply, as she sat down beside Myka’s body and opened the book.

“No, I can’t let you.”

As Artie moved towards her, Helena pulled out her Tesla and gave him a charge. He fell to the floor. Pete, Claudia and Steve looked at her in shock.

“The next person to try and stop me will receive the same treatment. Even you, Claudia,” Helena warned, as she watched the redhead crawl and check Artie’s vitals.

“You Tesla’d Artie! You think Myka would’ve wanted that?” Pete growled.

Helena flipped through the book, looking for the right page. “I don’t know, Peter. Do you think Myka wanted to die?”

Before Pete could jump forward and attack her, Steve grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Wait. Let her do this. It might get us Myka back.”

“It bloody well will, otherwise there will be pain and suffering for all those who did this to her,” Helena said.

“You promised Myka that you wouldn’t destroy the world,” Claudia said, tears in her eyes as she stared at Myka’s prone body.

“And I will keep that promise. But for those that hurt her, I made no promises. Now, everyone keep quiet, or I shall make you.”

Helena kept one hand on her Tesla, as she began to chant. Pete, Steve and Claudia watched as a bright light started circling around them. Helena continued, her eyes every so often flicking over to Myka’s body, until finally, the light exploded into Myka’s heart and the woman woke up with a gasp.

Helena tossed the book aside and took Myka in her arms, rocking her gently. “It’s alright, darling. Just relax. I’m here.”

Pete and Steve watched, jaws having dropped to the floor at the sight. Claudia crawled over and put her hand on Myka’s ankle, the closest she could get without encountering Helena, who was possessively holding onto Myka as if she would disappear any moment.

“What happened?” Myka asked, her voice trembling.

“HG brought you back to life,” Steve said.

Myka’s head twisted up to look at Helena. “You did?”

Helena smiled at her, her eyes bright with tears. “I’ve told you before, my love. There is no life for me without you. It was either bring you back here, or me follow you there.”

Myka’s hand reached up and caressed Helena’s cheek. “I love you.”

Helena’s face lit up and she pressed a kiss to the top of Myka’s head. “I love you too.”

Myka leaned up and they kissed softly. She then looked around and saw Artie lying on the floor. “Oh god, what happened to Artie?”

“HG Tesla’d him,” Pete muttered, still in shock that his partner was alive and sitting in front of him.

Myka glanced at her lover. “Helena!”

“He wanted to stop me using the book. I refused and would not take any interference.” Helena’s hands tightened around Myka’s body. She could think of nothing else but holding Myka, feeling her heart beat strongly against the palm of her hand. “He will be fine.”

Claudia managed to squeeze in to hug Myka tightly. “I thought we’d lost you.”

Myka hugged her back. “You did. But I’m here now.” She looked up at Helena again. “What did you use? Am I going to experience side effects from this?”

Helena shook her head. “No. I used a simple incantation from the Egyptian Book of the Dead. If I thought something could have affected you badly, I would simply have followed you wherever you were going.”

Myka looked at her for a long moment, as if suddenly realizing the intensity of what Helena was saying. She nodded and kissed her again.

When Myka rose on her feet unsteadily, Helena supported her the entire way. Everyone stood up, except for Artie, who was still out.

“Pete, help me carry him somewhere,” Steve said. “We can’t leave him here.”

“I should get Myka back to the b and b,” Helena said, “she needs to rest.”

Myka lifted an eyebrow. “Honey, I just died. That’s enough rest, don’t you think?”

A flash of something flitted across Helena’s face, and Claudia remembered the woman’s earlier promise. She needed to tell Myka, but it didn’t seem like Helena was going to let her out of her sight.

There was a moan beside them as Artie started to come around. Claudia dropped to her knees beside him.

“Hey man, you okay?”

Artie rubbed the back of his head and looked upwards, to see Myka standing next to Helena. He frowned at the author. “You Tesla’d me!”

“And I would do it again.” Helena frowned. “Myka is alive, and that is all that matters.”

“To what cost though?”

“There are no costs. You don’t think I researched this book before I went to get it? Do you really think I would endanger Myka that way? You should know me better by now, Artie.”

Steve and Pete helped Artie stand up. He hugged Myka.

“I’m very glad to see you.” He turned to Helena. “But you…the Regents are going to want to talk to you.”

“Let them. I did what was right, and I’d do it again.”

Myka put her hand on Helena’s arm, hoping to calm the older woman’s ire. “Let’s just get back to the b and b, okay? We can debate the pros and cons of bringing me back to life at another time, but I’m starving.”

\--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Myka switched on the shower and hopped in. She had stripped her clothes, making a mental note to burn them. The look in Helena’s eyes as she’d sat in the back of the car next to her on the way home had reassured her that it was the right thing to do. 

She heard the water running in the basin and peeked out, watching Helena rubbing her hands raw, trying to get Myka’s blood of them. Her heart broke as she vaguely wondered if Helena was having flashbacks to someone else she had lost.

“Helena.”

The woman looked up. Myka smiled at her.

“Come in here.”

“Myka…”

“Don’t make me come out there and get you.”

Myka watched as Helena stripped off her clothes, adding them to the “burn” pile. The author stepped into the shower and Myka immediately enfolded her in her arms. They stood there, just holding each other as the water poured down around them until Helena finally moved and took the washcloth. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling. You said you were starving, and you more than anyone deserve a wonderful meal.”

Myka cupped Helena’s cheek. “Talk to me.”

“I can’t.” Helena took a deep breath and began to lather up the cloth. “Let me do this for you. We’ll get you fed and then…then we will talk.”

Myka could tell Helena was about to fall apart and she nodded, allowing the author to wash her. Helena took special care around what had been the location of the bullet wound – Myka didn’t doubt that Helena could still see it in her mind.

Myka cupped Helena’s face and kissed her softly. “We’re going to use up all the hot water.”

“You deserve it.” Helena kissed her back.

When Helena had deemed Myka clean, they stepped out of the shower and Myka kept watching Helena carefully as they dried off. She finally broached the subject that had been on her mind.

“Helena, back there…when you said you’d follow me…”

Helena continued to get dressed. “The answer is yes.”

“Helena…”

She smiled at the agent, who was standing before her dressed only in panties and a tank. “It’s alright, Myka. My world is you. I lived a full life before I was bronzed and every moment I spend with you is – is a gift.” Helena kissed Myka deeply. “I love you. And I will follow you anywhere. I had my time in the world and you, my darling, are the greatest gift that the world could have given me after my time in the darkness.” She stood back. “I’m going to get you some dinner.”

Myka watched her go, watched the way Helena steeled her back as if to stop herself from breaking down. Myka bit her lip and quickly dressed. She would never let her fall apart. Not again.

\--

They were all seated around the table, eating dinner. Myka had changed and showered, Helena standing guard. Claudia kept her eye on HG the entire time. She, in turn, was watching Myka, a look of absolute adoration in her eyes.

Claudia remembered the look on HG when she had known Myka was going to die. She had no doubt that if they had been unable to bring Myka back to life, Helena would have killed those responsible for Myka’s death and then herself. 

Now they still had both women with her, but she was afraid of the consequences if Helena went through with her threat to kill those that had hurt Myka.

“HG wants to murder the people who hurt you.” It was out of her mouth before she could stop it and her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. 

Steve gave her a “really, now?” look. Pete paused mid-chew and glanced around at the table. Artie sighed. Helena’s look was dark, and Myka had turned to stare at her lover.

“Helena…” Myka’s hand rested on the author’s arm. “I’m here.” She made sure the woman was looking at her. “We do have to get the book back and stop Sutton and his friend, but you can’t just go out and murder them.”

“You expect me to let them live after what they did to you? How would I be sure that they wouldn’t try and hurt you again?”

Myka sighed and she glanced around at the other members of the table who were just watching the two women. She stood up and took Helena’s hand. “Come with me.”

Still uncomfortable about letting Myka out of her sight, Helena stood up and followed her up to Myka’s room. Myka shut the door behind them and went to sit on the bed, resting her back against the headboard. She held out a hand to Helena.

“Come here.”

To her surprise, Helena crawled into her arms, and as soon as Myka’s arms were around her, she began to sob. Myka’s eyes widened and she tightened her hold on Helena, one hand running soothing strokes down Helena’s back. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here. I’m not going to leave you, ever.”

“I lost you,” came the muffled sob. “You died in my arms.”

Myka felt a wave of grief cover her as she thought of what Helena had gone through. “But you saved me. You brought me back.” She pressed her lips to the top of Helena’s head. “I love you, sweetie. I love you.”

Helena lifted her head and their lips met in a tender kiss. When the kiss broke, Myka watched as Helena’s hand slipped under Myka’s top, resting over her heart. Myka bent down and kissed Helena again, lingering a little longer than this time.

“I’m here. I’m alive. And you have to promise me, Helena. They’d take you from me and I couldn’t live like that. I need you with me, always.”

“Myka…”

“Please. Please promise me. When you were away on the job for the Regents, I hated being without you and not knowing where you were. I need you Helena. I need us to be together.”

Helena looked at the woman in front of her, seeing the deep love she had given to Helena so freely. Helena felt warmth bloom in her heart, the aching need she had for Myka constantly filling her. She took a deep breath and nodded. There was no way she was going to be apart from this woman again. “I promise.”

Myka wrapped her arms around Helena’s neck and pulled the smaller woman close to her, sealing the promise with an intense kiss. Helena’s fingers trailed down Myka’s shirt and slipped underneath it, reaching up to touch the bare skin over Myka’s heart. She began pressing kisses down the agent’s neck, and whispered against her, “I need to touch you. Please let me touch you, darling.”

Myka closed her eyes as arousal flared through her body at Helena’s words. “You never have to ask, ever. I’m yours.”

Their lips met again and Helena deepened it instantly – stroking her tongue against Myka’s as she deftly started to push Myka’s shirt up. They broke apart momentarily to remove both their shirts and bras, and Helena pushed Myka back against the bed, stretching her body out above the agent’s. 

Myka moaned when their breasts touched and she ran her fingers down Helena’s bare back. “I love you. I’m yours.”

“As I am yours,” Helena murmured, pressing soft kisses to Myka’s collarbone. “I love you.”

Myka let Helena take the lead, sensing it was something the author needed. Helena quickly undressed them both and then her body was being peppered with kisses, licks and nips, and Helena’s fingers were mapping every inch of her, as if to reassure herself that Myka was alive and all in one piece.

She arched her body as Helena’s tongue swirled around her right nipple, laving it and sucking on it. Helena’s fingers trailed over her other breast, down her abdomen and cupped her sex, making Myka gasp.

Helena trailed her lips over to Myka’s left nipple; lavishing it with the same treatment she gave the right. All the while she slowly teased Myka, fingers barely brushing against swollen, wet folds that ached for a firmer touch.

“Helena…Helena please…”

Nobody else called her Helena. By unspoken agreement, it had become exclusively Myka’s name. She loved hearing it fall from Myka’s lips, especially when it came in breathless gasps or long, deep moans.

Her lips trailed down over Myka’s abdomen and she watched the muscles jerk against her touch. She finally joined her hand down at Myka’s sex and pressed a single kiss to the outside, before peeling Myka apart and pressing her tongue inside.

Myka arched against the touch, her arousal skyrocketing to almost painful proportions. She let Helena play for a while, before urging her upwards. They shared a gentle kiss and when it ended, she smiled at the author.

“You want to know how alive I am?” She took Helena’s hand and rested it over her heart, which was beating wildly. “Like this, sweetie. Take me like this and feel me the whole time.”

Helena looked down at where her hand was over Myka’s heart and she kissed the agent again, deeply this time. Her free hand trailed down to Myka’s sex, thrusting two fingers deep inside and running her thumb in slow circles around her clit.

The entire time she could feel Myka’s heartbeat beneath her hands; feel the pace quicken as Myka’s release built. Her eyes moved from where her hand was to look at Myka and she almost gasped at the intensity of the gaze. Myka smiled at her and pulled her down for another kiss.

“I love you,” Myka told her. “I love you so much.” She moved her thigh between Helena’s legs and moaned when she felt how wet her lover was. 

Helena arched against the thigh, quickening her thrusts into Myka and making smaller and smaller circles around the agent’s clit. She bent her head, whispering in Myka’s ear how much she loved her, how much she needed her, and that Myka was her life.

Myka’s fingers gripped tightly to Helena’s hips, and she whimpered, the pleasure just out of her reach. Helena hooked her fingers inside her lover and she looked up at her, just in time to watch as an intense orgasm thundered through her. Myka’s cry of Helena’s name was barely muffled as their lips met again, and Helena arched herself once more against Myka’s thigh as her release took her.

Myka held Helena in her arms, trailing her fingers down her lover’s back. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Did you feel it? Did you feel how alive I am? How much I need you? How much I love you?”

Helena lifted her head, looking into Myka’s eyes. “I feel it. I feel it every day. I love you more than life itself, and I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you how much.”

Myka wrapped her arms around Helena and urged the author’s head down onto her chest. “You need sleep, sweetheart.” She felt rather than heard Helena’s protest. “I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.” She continued to gently stroke her lover’s back. “You can even feel my heart beating. Just sleep, love. I’m right here.”

Her words and soft touch appeared to have the desired effect, as it wasn’t long before she felt the woman’s body relax and her breathing even out. Myka smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off as well. 

They could worry about Sutton later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Myka was first to wake in the morning and she smiled softly as she looked down at the dark, tousled hair that was splayed across her chest. Helena was curled up in her arms, as close as she could possibly get. Myka wasn’t sure how her lover could possibly be comfortable since she was half on, half off Myka’s body, but the serene and contented look on Helena’s face convinced her otherwise.

She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Helena’s head. They had certainly worn each other out the previous night. She had been happy to let Helena take her fill of touching her last night – more than happy, because she could see what Helena had gone through when Myka had died. 

Apparently the Egyptian Book of the Dead had a hidden side effect that no one else had discovered – the one who was brought back to life had memories of their own death and their loved one’s reactions to it.

She was never going to tell Helena. She might, at some point tell Artie so that he could catalogue about it for future reference, but she could never tell Helena. She would never do that to her.

Myka didn’t realize that she had been absent-mindedly running her fingers through Helena’s hair until her lover stirred, moaned, and pressed a kiss to the side of Myka’s breast. 

“Good morning, love.”

Myka looked down and smiled at the dark eyes, still sleepy, staring up at her. “Morning.”

Helena shifted her body and leaned upwards, pressing a deep kiss to Myka’s lips. “I love you.”

Myka pulled Helena closer. “I love you too.” She kissed her again, her fingers trailing down Helena’s back and cupping her ass.

“Myka…” Helena’s lips pressed soft kisses to the agent’s neck. “I want you all over again.”

“Excellent idea,” Myka replied, her body already aching for her lover again.

“If I may interrupt…”

Myka squeaked and dove under the covers. Helena simply pulled up the covers and stared disapprovingly at Mrs Frederic. The other woman simply lifted an eyebrow.

Helena glanced at Myka. “Darling, are you really so ashamed of being seen in bed with me you are hiding under the covers?

Myka lifted the cover so only Helena could see her. “I’m not used to being in bed naked with my employer in the room!” she hissed.

“Yes well, I think we can both agree that Mrs Frederic could have knocked,” Helena told the mysterious woman pointedly.

“I did, but you didn’t hear me.” Mrs Frederic gestured to the book bag. “I only came to retrieve the book and return it to its rightful place in the warehouse.”

Helena glanced at the book bag, at Myka, and then back at Mrs Frederic. “Oh good god.”

Myka looked at her lover. “What?”

Helena’s eyes darkened. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Agent Wells,” Mrs Frederic said, picking up the book bag.

“Helena, what is it?” Myka asked.

“You did know! Don’t lie!” Helena got out of bed, unabashed at her nakedness. All her fury was trained on the woman in front of her. “That’s why I had to go get the book. That’s why you told me not to let the book leave my possession. That’s why I came back when I did. You knew Myka would be killed and you did nothing to stop it!”

“Helena…get back in bed,” Myka told her.

“I will not. She will answer me with the truth.”

Myka blinked at her girlfriend. “What are you going to do? Duel her while naked?”

“There will be no dueling necessary, Agent Bering” Mrs Frederic said. “Agent Wells, if you will return to the bed, I will explain the circumstances that led me to send you for the book.”

Helena continued to glare at the woman as she got back in bed. Myka had now appeared from under the covers, and was looking between Helena and Mrs Frederic with great confusion.

“What’s Helena retrieving the book got to do with Sutton? And how would Mrs Frederic know his friend was going to shoot me?”

Mrs Frederic picked up the book bag. “We were aware that Sutton and his friend were going to cause problems, but we did not know when, or where. We also did not know who they would be directed to. However, the Regents and I are also aware that there are certain members of the Warehouse who would leave if other members were killed.”

“You knew I would leave if Myka was killed,” Helena said. 

Mrs Frederic nodded. “We also knew that Agent Bering would leave if you were killed. You are both too valuable to the Warehouse. As are the rest of the current members. The Regents and I also knew that you, Agent Wells, would be the only one that would use the book, regardless of consequences. I knew that if one of the agents was mortally wounded, you would be the one to use the book without hesitation. In that I was confident.”

“So you had Helena keep the book with her until it became necessary,” Myka deduced.

“Yes. Now I will take the book and put it back in the Warehouse where it belongs.”

“Wait…” Helena stopped her. “We haven’t caught Sutton or his friend yet. What if we need the book again?”

“We believe Sutton and his friend have left the country. We should be prepared this time.” Mrs Frederic glanced at Helena. “And we will only be apprehending. There will be no killing unnecessarily.”

Helena frowned. “Who is to determine the necessity?”

“Agent Wells, we like to avoid killing if possible. It brings unnecessary attention to the Warehouse.”

“It’s alright,” Myka assured her. “Helena promised me that she wouldn’t.”

Mrs Frederic smiled. “In that case, I know perfectly well there is nothing to worry about.”

“You do?”

“You forget, Agent Bering, that myself and the Regents have been watching both you and Agent Wells for a long time. We are aware of your relationship, and from what we have observed so far, it has only improved your abilities as agents of the Warehouse.”

“Thank you,” Myka said. Then a terrifying thought occurred to her. “Wait. What exactly have you been watching? And for how long?”

Mrs Frederic gave her an enigmatic smile and Myka disappeared under the covers in mortification. Helena smirked and looked down at her lover.

“It’s quite alright, Myka. Perhaps she learnt something?”

Myka’s eyes widened and she popped up again, expecting to see Mrs Frederic, but the woman had gone. She turned to her lover instead. “Helena!”

Helena chuckled and put her arms around Myka. “All that matters now is that you are here, and safe. I intend on spending the rest of my life with you, Myka, and I intend for us both to have very happy and long lives.”

Myka’s smile lit up her face and she nudged Helena onto her back. “Good. Let’s get started.” She bent down and kissed her lover.

FINIS


End file.
